In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network, when user equipment (UE) performs a voice service (such as Voice over LTE, VoLTE for short), because quality of a link between the UE and a base station becomes worse, the base station may trigger a redirection operation for the UE.
After the redirection operation, the voice service of the UE encounters a call drop.